This Is No Beach!
by Clarkispotamia
Summary: The Doctor and Amy find themselves in a dangerous situation when a trip to the beach goes quite wrong. T for safety.
1. A Long Week

_Huzzah! Another "wonderful" story from me! I really don't know how far this will get but I hope big things will happen. I'm a woman with a plan. Oh, Rory's elsewhere. I'm not quite sure. Maybe he's dead. That guy always dies. He's like the Kenny of Doctor Who._

_I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. I'm not even sure this plot is totally original... I just had a dream and decided to write about it! WOOOHH!_

_Enjoy!_

It had been a particularly uneventful week of drifting through space, repairing the TARDIS. On their last journey, the Doctor and Amy had ended up on a planet called Protaen. It was normally a peaceful planet, sporting dramatic scenery. However, they'd come in the middle of a civil war and had been involved. Some minor damage had been done to the TARDIS, but nothing the Doctor couldn't fix.

His back was stiff from the bending he was doing to get to the vibrantly colored wires entangled with millions of other wires and various machinery. Now, he was relaxing in one of the comfortable chairs in the library. Amy had been bored out of her mind, begging to do something else besides I-Spy, which had managed to keep the two entertained for all of two hours.

The Doctor had just began to drift off when a weight dropped onto him. He jumped from the chair, emitting some form of yelp as he did so.

"What in the- Pond! What are you doing? You know waking a Time Lord means bad things. Very bad things," He started, a slight smile beginning to form. "What can I do for you, _Amelia_."

Amy narrowed her eyes, putting on her irritated face. "Amy," She corrected.

"Yes, yes, Amy," He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Just wondering, when the _hell _are we actually going to do something?" She demanded.

"You're doing something now. Lot's of things. Thinking, breathing, complaining to list a few," He stated.

Amy glared. "Doctor. I'm going to go insane if we are stuck in here any longer."

He opened his mouth, about to say something clever, but was cut off. "And don't you try making any clever jokes."

The Doctor sighed, walking out of the library. "Well, I suppose we could go somewhere, seeing as your mental health is at stake..."

"Thank GOD!" She exclaimed.

The two made their way to the main room of the TARDIS and the Doctor began to work his magic. Turning nobs, pressing buttons, typing in a series of numbers, the TARDIS came to life.

"Alright... Where would be a fun place to go..." The Doctor thought aloud.

"You know, we _could_ go to the beach," Amy offered, shifting slightly.

"Pond, you are brilliant! Yes, the beach! Perfect!" He shouted, and began punching buttons all over. "Just one moment."

After about three minutes of the Doctor pressing what seemed like random buttons, they felt the TARDIS land.

Amy seemed ecstatic to leave the TARDIS. The Doctor was glad to see she wasn't moping about anymore. He threw open the door, holding an arm out to Amy. She linked arms with her raggedy Doctor and they exited the TARDIS.

"Oh dear... This isn't quite right..." The Doctor stated as they looked around.

No, they certainly weren't at any beach.

_WOOOH! Ubershort chapter. Yes, there will be more, but expect short chapters because I'm horrible at FF writing. And if you feel the need to tell me I have no idea what I'm talking about, please do so. I'm relatively new to Doctor Who... Let me know what you think! - Clarkis_


	2. Something's Wrong

_Hello dear readers! A new episode of Doctor Who is tomorrow. Let's celebrate with some fanfiction and badly named planets! Note to self: Do not name a planet._

_Special shout out to the bands Augustine and Mumford and Sons for inspiring me. Another epic shout out at the end!_

_I still do not own Doctor Who... I wish I did, but I don't. I'm... American._

The two stood silent for the moment, glancing about. It looked like they were in some sort of crude city. The air had a strong salt water smell to it. Perhaps the Doctor had gotten them close to a beach after all. However, this wasn't quite what he had been going for. He removed his sonic screwdriver from the depths of his coat pocket and waved in around.

"Um, Doctor?" Amy asked, beginning to wander around. "Where are we?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking Ostora, but the atmosphere is mostly methane and we wouldn't last too long there. The Ostorians aren't terribly kind to newcomers. It might be Ractll? But Ractll is almost all cities and there are Ractllites everywhere..." The Doctor trailed off, losing himself in his thoughts momentarily.

"Ractllites?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, Ractllites. They look a bit like bats. Beautiful creatures. Very intelligent," The Doctor answered.

Amy nodded, glancing up at the sky. It was a pale blue, not a cloud in view. The planet's sun beamed down at them. It was comfortably warm, the occasional breeze cooling them when they got too hot.

"I think something's wrong," The Doctor stated, looking to Amy.

"Oh, come on Doctor! We find a peaceful little spot and you think something's wrong?" She was becoming upset with him now.

"Amy..." He started. "Look at that wall. What do you see?"

Amy looked at the tree the Doctor had pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "A wall. Can we go to a _real_ beach now?"

The Doctor sighed. "Amy, Amy, Amy... Silly young Amy... There is something going on here. And we _will_ find out what it is."

The two had been wandering about for what seemed like hours. Amy was miserable. It was too hot and the city was in such disrepair she had nearly slipped over rubble several times. The Doctor was fairing well, his determination driving him to seek out an intelligent lifeform.

"Wow! Look at this!" He bound over to the side of a collapsed building, prodding it with a finger.

Amy raised an eyebrow, watching the Doctor. "Uh, another wall?"

"No, no no, this... This here is so much more than a wall! It's-" He broke off as he poked his head in through a window. "Oh..."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Hello!" The Doctor said into the window. "Great to meet you, I'm the Doctor!"

A hiss came from behind the wall and the Doctor raised his hands. "Whoa there, no need for that."

"What?" Asked Amy, more desperate.

The Doctor jumped back, grasping Amy's wrists and looked her in the eyes. "We should go."

"Tell me what it was!" Amy insisted, glancing at the window.

He began hauling her behind as he walked quickly away. "Let's just say that wasn't the best time to poke my head into a window, alright?"

The two made their way back towards the TARDIS, a much harder walk than before. Most of the journey back was uphill. Amy muttered complaints and the Doctor dragged her on.

"Come on, Pond! A little exercise never hurts anyone," He told her, a charming grin on his face.

"What are you getting at?" She demanded.

"Getting at?" He asked, clueless.

She sighed. "Still clueless as ever..."

The Doctor gave an awkward smile. Even after their many journeys, the Doctor was still so awkward when it came to normal human behavior. He often invaded one's space, always very touchy. He rarely understood sarcasm, and often babbled to himself. Amy found it funny how he still hadn't caught on. Adorable really, how he could be so brilliant but so clueless.

Just before they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor stopped abruptly, pulling Amy back with him.

Ahead in the brush he could see a dark figure moving.

_BAM! That's chapter two! Short, but I'm happy enough with it. Let me know._

_Shout out to my friend Emily who turned 16 today! She introduced me to Doctor Who! Happy Birthday Emily! This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_Hoping tomorrow's episode will be as great as the last one! _


	3. Confronting The Creatures

_Whoa! What is this? Another chapter? In ONE day? What can I say, I'm in a writing mood._

_I don't own Doctor Who. I'm still American..._

_My friend and I busted a person for plagiarizing one of her role plays and are quite pleased with our work. So I have been listening to "I Am The Doctor" for about half an hour._

_Anyway, time to get to it! Enjoy my lovelies!_

The two weren't hidden particularly well in the thin brush and rubble. They tried to keep low as they watched the figure curiously observe the TARDIS.

"Don't touch it!" A raspy voice said.

"I wasn't going to!" A deeper voice insisted. "Only looking, Servan."

"Illey, your father wouldn't approve of this," The first voice(they presumed this was the once called Servan) hissed. "What if it is hostile?"

"Then we kill it," Illey snapped.

The Doctor then boldly stood up, approaching the TARDIS. Amy stayed frozen, horrified. She hoped he knew what he was doing. And, of course, the Doctor always knew what he was doing. He paraded up to the two with a smile.

"Hello there!" He beamed.

The two figures whipped around. They really did look like bats. Their skin was leathery and dark, a scruffy patch of fur lining the back of their necks and ended between their shoulders. They didn't have wings or anything of the sort. They had broken, yellowing fangs protruding from their mouths. Their bodies were mostly human-looking. Their faces resembled bats and they had small, pointed ears. On their hands and feet, long nails were sharpened to a point.

"Who are you?" The creature presumed to be Illey demanded, pulling a rusty dagger from his belt.

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor replied with the same smile on his face.

The two creatures looked at each other, then to the Doctor. "A human?"

"Afraid not. However, I do have a lovely human girl with me. Want to see her? Amy! Get over here! We do not cower behind rocks!" He called.

Amy was hesitant to move from her spot. Something prodded her back and she spun around. She was standing face to face with two armored creatures, holding long spears. They resembled harpoons. Another prod from the spear got her moving.

"Hey, hey, I can walk you know!" She said loudly.

"Well, Pond, these are the Ractllites I was telling you about. Beautiful, aren't they?" The Doctor grinned, clasping the shoulder of the taller of the two the had been speaking with.

The Ractllite hissed, glaring at the Doctor with it's beady eyes. The Doctor removed his hand when the two armored creatures pointed their spears at the Doctor.

"Last time I checked, the Ractllites were doing quite well. We've only see the two of you and your friends. Where is everyone?" Inquired the Doctor.

Illey and Servan looked at the Doctor with confusion.

"Where are the cities?" He asked.

"The floods destroyed our cities. This is our last great structure. This ship keeps us from drowning in the floods," Servan explained.

"Ah yes... I suppose that would explain the lack of... well, everything," The Doctor said.

They walked back with the Ractllites toward the center of their ruined city. Conditions were poor, most buildings falling apart. There were very few building materials around. The few Ractllites they saw were working on repairs to their homes. The Doctor seemed especially disappointed that Ractll wasn't what it had once been. He seemed to share their sorrow.

Amy walked along with them, listening to the conversation the Doctor and the two shared. He kept trying to figure out what was wrong with the place. He had mentioned on their walk back to the TARDIS that something felt off. She could still see the determination in his eyes.

More of the bat-like creatures began to appear as they moved deeper into the city. More of the armored Ractllites as well. They patrolled, carrying their harpoon-like spears.

"Why are there so many guards? Expecting someone?" Amy found herself asking.

Servan narrowed his eyes. "You never know..."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like you get a lot of trouble here."

"It pays to be prepared," Servan told the two.

Amy didn't like these creatures. Something about them just made her feel strange. If the Doctor felt the same, he wasn't showing it at all.

They turned down a freshly paved street and were greeted by a magnificent sight.

_That's all of chapter 3. I can't really think of anything else at the moment. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it isn't really working. Oh well!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Erin for reading my first two chapters and liking them! And it's nearly her birthday so I suppose this could be part of my awesome gift. We shall see!_

_Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you like._

_-Clarkis_


End file.
